<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone tell me, something comforting by HQcharbon (fleurdelester)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061214">someone tell me, something comforting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/HQcharbon'>HQcharbon (fleurdelester)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twitter bingo challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Discussion of relationships, M/M, Manga Spoilers, kind of, many other characters make appearances but they're all brief, national team kagehina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/HQcharbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the third time one of his teammates had implied he and Kageyama were dating, even though they definitely weren’t. </p><p>or </p><p>Hinata's teammates keep thinking he and Kageyama are dating, and Hinata gets confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>twitter bingo challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone tell me, something comforting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my <a href="https://twitter.com/HQcharbon/status/1335594908246302726">twitter bingo challenge</a>, i4 "why do people think we're dating? are we dating?"</p><p>Thanks to Em for the prompt &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball slams onto the floor on the other side of the net, the sound of the impact echoing through the Black Jackals’ training gym. Hinata goes to give Atsumu a high five, as he always does whenever he’s delivered a particularly good set.</p><p>“Nice kill,” Atsumu says, a smile on his face. “What’d you think of the set?”</p><p>“It was great!” Hinata smiles. “It seemed like it floated for even longer than usual, gave me an extra second to adjust my aim.”</p><p>“Good,” Atsumu looks satisfied, smirking as he ducks under the net to retrieve the ball. “I have to keep improving my sets if I have to compete with your boyfriend once practices start in a few weeks.”</p><p>Hinata furrows his brows in confusion, for one, Atsumu’s sets have been great since the first time he saw them in their match at nationals, and two, Kageyama was <em>not</em> his boyfriend.</p><p>He doesn’t answer the boyfriend comment, and instead tells Atsumu his sets never disappoint as he waves him goodbye.</p><p>-</p><p>After the Atsumu incident, more strange things begin occurring to Hinata.  His teammates keep teasing him about how excited he is for the national team practices to start, but instead of bringing it up that it’d be his first time on the world stage, representing the whole country, they keep talking about how he must be excited to have Kageyama play as his setter again.</p><p>It doesn’t go away when practices actually start, either.</p><p>The first day, as he’s tying up his shoes to leave, exhausted from the day’s work but his skin still buzzing with energy, Ushijima approaches him in the locker room. He’s dressed to go, a backpack slung over his shoulder as he holds out a set of kneepads.</p><p>“Kageyama forgot these,” he says courtly.</p><p>“Okay,” Hinata takes them from him. “What do you want me to do with them?”</p><p>Ushijima blinks, like he expected what he wanted was obvious enough.</p><p>“Bring them home with you so he can have them back,” he says, turning to leave the locker room.</p><p>Hinata sits, bewildered for a second, before putting the knee pads in his bag. He <em>could</em> stop by Kageyama’s on his way home, maybe stop by and bring some takeout.</p><p><em>Yeah, that sounds good</em>, he thinks as he heads to the train station, the mystery of why Ushijima thought he’d automatically bring them to Kageyama lost to him.</p><p>-</p><p>Hinata is paired with Hoshiumi for cool down stretches the next time it happens.</p><p>Their conversation starts innocently enough, talking about their weekend plans, but as soon as Hinata lets slip that he and Kageyama have plans to see a movie and go to dinner, Hoshiumi’s eyes gleam with interest and he crowds closer into Hinata’s personal space.</p><p>“You know Hinata,” he says. “Kageyama talks about you a lot, but he never really told me how you guys met.”</p><p>Hinata is momentarily stunned, but then he figures that Kageyama probably just talks about him whenever they’re talking strategy, or that he calls him a dumbass or something. So he obliges Hoshiumi, telling him about how they met in middle school, about his epic loss and utter betrayal to find he’d have to play on the same team as Kageyama in high school, about how they eventually found a groove that pushed each other to be better until it culminated when they met on the top of the world together.</p><p>“So it was like fate then?” Hoshiumi asks. He sees genuinely curious, from the way he sits next to Hinata with his legs crossed, leaning in slightly.</p><p>Hinata laughs. “I guess you could say that.”</p><p>“Man, that’s so romantic,” Hoshiumi moves to get up. “No wonder you two have such a power dynamic on the court. Have a nice weekend, Hinata, and enjoy your date.”</p><p>Hinata waves back, continuing his cool down stretches as he collects his thoughts.</p><p>This was the third time one of his teammates had implied he and Kageyama were dating, even though they definitely weren’t. Sure, they spent a lot of time together outside of practices, but they’d known each other for almost 10 years at this point, of course they’d be close. Hinata considers Kageyama his best friend, and even though he’s never said it, Kageyama considers them best friends too.</p><p>So what was it about them that makes everyone think they’re together?</p><p>He decides to search for answers the next day, and he goes to the only person he can think of for romantic advice.</p><p>“Bokuto-san,” he starts, putting his jacket into his locker before early morning practice. Kageyama had already headed to the court to warm up, so this was a perfect opportunity to interrogate the only member of the national team that was in a steady romantic relationship.</p><p>“Are Kageyama and I dating?”</p><p>Bokuto laughs at the question, before seeing Hinata’s serious face and coming to an abrupt halt.</p><p>“You’re not dating?” He asks, dead serious.</p><p>Hinata groans, pressing his head against the locker door. “Why does everyone think that?”</p><p>“Well,” Bokuto scratches at his chin. “You guys are very touchy-feely during practice, for one.”</p><p>“Are not!” Hinata protests, ignoring the look Bokuto gives him. “We only do normal teammate stuff.”</p><p>“Hinata, whenever you guys are within two feet of each other you end up with his arm around you. Second,” Bokuto continues.  “You guys go on dates, like all the time. And you guys just <em>act </em>like a couple. I don’t know how else to explain it.”</p><p>Hinata groans again, to which Bokuto pats his back comfortingly.</p><p>“What am I going to do about this?”</p><p>“Just talk to him,” Bokuto says soothingly. “I know you two usually communicate telepathically or something, but maybe this time you need to use your words.”</p><p>So that’s exactly what he does. He tempts Kageyama into staying later to practice together with an alluring idea of wanting to try out something he saw the Brazilian national team do, only to corner him in the gym as soon as they’re alone.</p><p>“Kageyama,” he says, trying to keep his face very relaxed and expressionless. “Are we dating?”</p><p>Despite Hinata’s best efforts to keep the situation cool, Kageyama’s face turns bright red and he begins to stammer through his words.</p><p>Hinata interrupts his incoherent mumbling to ask again. “Everyone on the team seems to think that we’re dating, are we?”</p><p>Kageyama avoids his gaze, the redness of his cheeks cooling but the shy tint there, nonetheless. “I don’t know,” he mumbles. “Are we?”</p><p>Hinata tries to meet his eyes, and when he finally does, he sees pure vulnerability behind them, mixed with a bit of hope. “Do you want us to?”</p><p>Kageyama nods, so small that Hinata thinks he would have missed it had he not kept his eyes so attentively trained on Kageyama’s expression. He inhales deeply, seemingly working up the courage to say something. “We’ve never kissed though.”</p><p>Hinata laughs, because that’s such a Kageyama thing to be worried about, the perfectionist inside him needing to check all the little boxes, needing to complete all the milestones. “I think we can remedy that.”</p><p>He leans in ever so closer, letting Kageyama make the move to close the gap between them, and solidify what their teammates seemed to have noticed all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from porter robinson's "something comforting" </p><p>as always, i can be found on twitter @HQcharbon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>